Shame
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 161. Shame: "Vlad Master had a lot of time to think when he was put into unofficial exile. He learned what 'shame' was during that time. After all, he felt it."


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Theme 161: Shame**

Vlad Master had a lot of time to think when he was put into unofficial exile. He learned what 'shame' was during that time. After all, he felt it.

He thought over every action that he had done. Every plan that he had thought of and put into action. He felt shame for all of them. He learned that he shouldn't have done any of those actions. He shouldn't have planned to kill his _best friend_. He shouldn't have had fantasies of marrying Maddie after her husband had died. He shouldn't have tried to get Daniel to renounce his father. He shouldn't have tried to clone Daniel, nor should he have tried to melt Danielle down to study her remains. He shouldn't have jeopardized Amity Park for his own selfish reasons. He shouldn't have done a lot of those things, and he wished that he had a time machine to go back and used his powers for good, much like Daniel does.

He didn't really know why he did all of those actions. He didn't know what was driving him to do those shameful things, but he discovered that he was hurt. His life was ruined by that portal accident, and he let out all of his anger on Jack. He thought that Jack caused all of that to happen. After all, Jack married Maddie, also known as the love of Vlad's life. The pain nulled his rational side, and he abused the power that was bestowed upon him.

He kept on thinking into that matter, and he realized that he didn't really blame Jack until his life collapsed in front of his very eyes. He knew that it wasn't anger that drove him. Rather, it was loneliness. Everything had abandoned him, and he didn't have anyone to support him. Jack may have still been there along with Maddie, but Maddie left him for Jack. That loneliness turned into anger, which targeted Jack.

He wanted his life back. He was willing to do anything to get Maddie back. He tried to get rich in order to attract Maddie, but she was still faithful to Jack. He wanted a family with Maddie, but instead Maddie had a family and a life with _Jack_. She had a _half-ghost son _with Jack. Daniel could have been _his_ child. Daniel could have been the perfect son and heir for Vlad, but he was just as faithful to his family, friends, and town as his mother is to Jack.

The loneliness numbed all thought. He had a goal, and he wanted it more than the world. He did everything to get that life. He wasn't content with the holograph or the (failed) clones. He wanted the real thing, but he wasn't able to get it.

Vlad felt so much _shame_ for what he had done. He should have been _happy_ for them. He should have used his power for good, even though it gave him ectoacne. He would do anything to regain what he had lost. No, he didn't lose it. He _gave up_ on everything that he should have held close. He shouldn't have hated his power, nor his best friend, nor his world. He was too blind by hunger for _companionship_ that it led to where he was now.

He felt so much _shame_ that he could die if it wasn't just an emotion.

**EXTRA!**

_**But if Vlad wasn't evil, Danny wouldn't have developed his powers as much as he had. Danny wouldn't have grown strong enough to fight Pariah Dark or Dan. In fact, he wouldn't have experienced fighting against them.**_

_**Vlad helped him not only with his ghost powers, but also with his life and secret. If he didn't fail in diverting the Disasteroid or for moving the Disasteroid, then Danny wouldn't have a life that wasn't filled with secrets. Danny would still have feelings for Sam and be too shy to express it if Vlad hadn't caused a situation where he could die and force Danny to confess.**_

_**In several ways, Vlad had helped Danny. But right now, the shame is overwhelming Vlad to the point where he couldn't think about anything except for that. But he may figure it out eventually.**_

**It's an extra, and I could have added it into the story, but I wanted to focus primarily on Vlad's shame than the pros and cons of his actions. But I wanted to put that out there, so it's an extra.**

**Anyways, I don't know why, but I kinda feel sorry for Vlad right now.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
